De Facto kind of Relationship
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Soma's first relationship is a De Factor kind, it only works because of the existence of the deal they had made making it effective. PS: guess the other anime characters I included


Title: De facto kind of Relationship

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Erina Nakiri or known as the God of Tongue by the culinary world and the Princess of Totsuki Culinary Academy is having an anger fit at the moment, why do you ask? Well it's because of a certain red hair chef in training has barged in to her life and made a certain deal that she's not supposed to refuse since she had lost to him, though despite losing he was kind enough to let her keep her seat as the tenth member of the Elite Ten.

"Erina!" her bestfriend slash Secretary Hisako worriedly asked as the Totsuki Princess about to pull off the bunny plush's head off which she actually did.

Staying at the Polar Star Dormitory because of her father, it's the only place she can hide from him, she may be thankful that Yukihira Soma is trying to save her and the Dorm against her father, still she hates his ego and cockiness and the fact he is her boyfriend.

The next day, Erina woke up with a bigger white cartoonish bunny beside her and it was eight foot tall to be exact with bouquet of flowers on her night stand, Hisako squealed after taking a picture of her best friend with the huge plushie beside her.

Erina shocked to see the huge yet cute thing beside her and looked at her bestfriend with wide eyes and confusion, "Wha?" Hisako again took another picture finding her bestfriend's reaction.

"Soma-san put it there!" bust by her secretary, "He found your headless bunny out in the bin and thought you might need a new one, and he's upset with himself making you cry"

"What?!" the shocked face by the blonde gave interest to her secretary, Erina felt confused why that cocky no good and third rate chef wannabe upset to himself making her mad.

Freshening up and preparing to leave for her class, she ate breakfast in the kitchen, an English breakfast to be exact with her name on it with a cute smiley.

She happily ate the food and loved the taste, Hisako again took another secret picture without Erina noticing, as Erina walking out the dormitory, she met the guy who's making her blood boil, her mood went upside down and glared at the boy who's sitting on his black and red Yamaha bigbike holding a helmet.

"Thought I bring you to your class?" said Soma as he offered the helmet, she ignored him and walk off and started her hour's walk going to the main campus.

Soma sighed and followed her and Hisako behind, "Erina, get on Soma-san's bike" encouraged by her secretary, "In all honesty I'm tired of walking" so Hisoko can ride with them.

Half an hour later Erina sighed and took soma's offer, she rode sideways together with Hisako although Soma covered Erina's legs with his uniform jacket, Erina who's wearing Soma's helmet blushed at the gesture.

All eyes on them when Erina and Hisako stepped down from Soma's Bike and handing back his jacket, Erina blushed and left him, "She means well" said Hisako with a weak smile.

"This will take a while" sighed by Soma and nodded to Hisako.

After Soma left Erina who's now changed to her chef uniform standing by her work table waiting for Hisako, the girls behind her giggling and whispering on yesterday's event as she lost to Soma.

"I want a guy like that!" one squealed, Erina blushed as she remember the Shokugeki she had.

* * *

Announcing the winner of the challenge, Erina looked devastated and collapsed on the floor, and looked at it with horror.

"I don't want your tenth seat" declared by the teen as he sat across her, she looked at him with shocked face together with the whole student body who came to watch the challenge.

"I'm actually scared on what you're gonna ask" she swallowed.

"It's nothing much" he said and looked at her seriously, "I challenged you because of one thing, and the only answer is yes, yes and yes" he stated, everyone went quiet as he declare his bargain for not taking Erina's seat, "Will you be my girlfriend?" the girls gasped after he asked and then squealed, Senzaemon Nakiri, who was watching as well even though he was forced to be retired he was not kicked out the Academy spit his drink straight to his son-n-law who looked upset at the young man who asked his daughter out.

"I can't get out of this can't I?" growled by the Princess and the teen shook his head.

"Fine" he glared.

"Great!" with a bright smile to his face, but what shocked them is when he stated, "I know I'm gonna win today" with a smirk and the girl glared at him because of his smugness, "I know because I finally got my Pop's advice" he sighed and smiled, "I think I found the girl I'm gonna cook for" he winked, "Although this is all to sudden for you, I'll work my way" he smiled yet again, "I'll court you for as long as we're together" kissing her hand and helping her up. The female population squealed at what he said and made the roof erupt from it, the guys' jaws hanged.

* * *

Still blushing at the memory, he wasn't half bad, yet she was upset he has to show that to the whole student body.

For the whole day, Hisako has been taking pictures of her whenever the red haired chef wannabe is present and doing sweet for her.

Later that evening, while everyone is home, the girls did not open any topic regarding Soma as Erina is present, instead they decided to make her taste test their food and ask her what it needs to perfect it, when suddenly there's a man in black suit barged in the Dormitory Dining and immediately attacked Erina with words and pushing her to come back to him and live in the Mansion again.

When Fumio countered and told Erina's father to back off and he's not welcome to the dorm anymore.

"Fine then" he chuckled and said a few offending words before backing out the door with his bodyguards in tow, Soma followed him with Irritation and confronted him until he started to tell Soma a little story why he wants to change the Culinary world, "You see, I meet that senpai here and I looked up to him…" Azami had been dropping clues which Soma identified that the senpai Azami was talking about is his father.

"Oh… Joichiro is my dad" after stating that Erina with everyone who's outside the dorm, Erina Nakiri looked shocked just like her father at the teen who just stated the Legendary Azura is his father, when suddenly.

"Hey kid!" greeted by the man himself with a huge looking guy in tow, he has the same hair color as Soma and Juichiro.

"Hi!" the boy greeted.

"Speak of the Devil" Fumio shook her head, "You heard your kid got a girlfriend and you immediately came dragging another of your oversized spawn" the boy beside Joichiro glared at her.

"Before anything else, this guy and I had to talk about things for years back" glared Joichiro grabbing a shocked Azami by the collar, the bodyguards were about to attack Joichiro but Soma and his brother knocked them down, the Dormers were left shocked as the brothers just slams and kicks the huge guys guarding Azami.

"Now then…" Joichiro started as he push Azami to a chair, "Listen… You know how hard it is to make your daughter smile again after what you did?" shouted by Joichiro as the Dormers watches what is happening, Hisako hugged Erina while Soma standing beside Erina wanting to comfort her, Soma's brother stood beside Azami holding him by the shoulder making him sit steadily.

"Senzaemon-sensei had told me everything why you had to do that, and why you're mad at everyone after your wife passed away!" burst by Joichiro since he could not stand what happened to the poor girl years back, "Listen, I lost my wife as well, and I'm raising two boys!" he growled, Erina turned to Soma who looked away breathing heavily remembering his childhood and losing his mom.

"If you're angry about Senzaemon-sensei for expelling me, then you misunderstood as well" he's gone softer, "He just sent me off to have a soul search and find meaning to what perfect cooking is. I'm thankful he did because I actually had something to teach my boy because of that, and I think he got it" he smiled towards Soma.

"You may not reverse what you did to your daughter and I know it's too late for you to back out on whatever… hold on… Soichi, cover your ears buddy" and the boy beside Azami covered his ears, "On whatever shit you're planning" after that Fumio cut the angry father and told to kick Azami out the dorm because he's no longer welcome there, Juichiro happily dragged him out and threw out the door, "You can take your hand off your ears now big boy" said Joichiro to his son.

After kicking out Azami, "Papa?" Soichi called for Joichiro, "Everyone here is a chef right?" he whined, "Can someone make me food? I didn't have any after I arrived back to Japan" he looked sad and the girls of the Dorm cooed at him, Soma headed to the kitchen and whipped some quick food while his brother tailed behind him, Hisako guided the shocked Erina to sit while Soma cook something.

Instead of handing it to his brother he handed one first to Erina, Hisako smiled and thanked him, "Calm down" Soma kneeled beside her and tried to calm her after what happened earlier at Joichiro's outburst.

"You're Joichiro Saiba's son!" said Erina squishing his face between his palm.

"Papa! Soma is meaaan!" shouted Soichi, "He gave miss first who didn't ask and I politely asked!" shouted by Soichi.

Joichiro chuckled, "Ahh… the fun of being a single parent, okay buddy, I'll make you one, big brother is busy with his girlfriend so let him be!" replied back by Juichiro.

After the others fussed over the younger brother giving him food while Joichiro had some words with Fumio, Hisako pushed Soma to comfort Erina.

As the girls with the boys of the Polar Star dorm discovered Soichi's talent as it was far more superior than Akira's as he can taste the aroma as he smells it, and his tongue is far more sensitive than Erina's so they made him their guinea pig.

Meanwhile, "I can't believe this" said Erina, "Your dad…" she looked at Soma with disbelief, "How can it be?" she pointed, "And why me?"

Soma decided to tell a little story to calm her, "You know… when I was a kid, my dad used to go somewhere for work, me and my little brother, stays home and does all the work on our diner that my Mom and Dad put up, mom at that time passed away, but I'm a little older that time now and we had some few people that supervises the diner to help dad since he explained to us that he's really in need at that place because a little girl needs help" he stressed and Erina looked at him, "As a boy I felt sad when he told us that she doesn't have a Mama like us but even though she got a Papa, her papa is not like our papa. So I told him because I got Soichi maybe I can let that little girl borrow my papa and when I'm older maybe I can be her friend" he said, Erina looked at him with big eyes like he was something weird.

"But I think that little girl turned out to be beautiful and I think I don't deserve her until I proved myself since I don't want to be her friend anymore" he looked at her, "I think I wanted to be her protector and boyfriend instead… but I have to earn it" he smiled weakly.

"Get some rest, you had a rough night" remembering the drama earlier as his father burst out of anger.

Erina pulled the him of his shirt, "Please… stay" she blushed and hid herself on her pillow.

Soma sat back on the floor beside her bed and held her hand, "Why me?" Erina asked again.

"I told you, my dad tell stories when he gets home and every fun story he has about you makes me want to be friends with you, I didn't know you're the one who's going to give that exam" he chuckled, "And would fail me, Want me to be honest with you?" and she nodded, "I saw you walking in that hall I instantly fell for you, and after you pulled up your pride and failed me made me want to add another goal, I want to cook for you until you tell me my food is delicious" he breath for a moment, "I want to cook for you until you don't want me to" he smiled.

Erina is more shocked than she was after knowing her Joichiro-sama is the father of the guy she despised the most, "Why does Hisako and the others pinching in to help you?" asked Erina.

"I told Hisako my real purpose and trusted me, my father came here to help, I want to be better even I know I can… he's gonna help me beat those at central" he said, "I'll be practicing even harder, now that I've beaten you, maybe… just maybe, the weight you're carrying will lessen" he said.

"F-fine… I.. I'll give you a chance" she blushed, "B-because you sound so sincere"

That made Soma happy, "But please stay" Erina pleaded.

And thus Soma stayed, pulling out his phone and showing his account to Erina who looked dumb folded to what Hisako has been posting, she turned red, seeing the first photo of herself waking up with the giant bunny beside her with the flowers and a caption, "Where can I sign up for a shokugeki and purposely fail for me to have a boyfriend?" she blushed reading it.

Another is where she eats breakfast, "From all the Chefs here, is there anyone available?" Erina laughed at the caption instead being upset with her being the content.

She blushed on the third one when Soma put his jacket over her legs to cover and fixing the helmet for her, "Now I need a ride since I feel like a third wheel" Hisako at the corner of the picture taking a selfie while behind her was the scene.

Both laughed as Hisako tries to be funny, Soma felt happy that Erina is feeling better instead of being mad of what Hisako posted on line and on their Academy page.

Soma sitting on the floor while Erina slumped on her bed not minding their heads bumping a little, "You don't mind?" asked Soma as he pulls off a selfie with her both smiling, "Thank you" She was baffled seeing that Soma made it as his wallpaper.

"Perfect" he cheekily smiled at her.

They browsed more from Soma's account, "Make me one!" demanded by Erina as she wanted to have an account.

As her now boyfriend complied he quickly made her an account and asked her few personal questions for the account to be complete, "We still need a picture of you for your profile" said Soma.

"Can I see yours?" asked Erina.

"Here" He showed his profile picture which he was with his father and brother with him in a motorbike trail.

"Oh…" Erina looked down.

"You know what, if you won't mind, I'll just change it" said Soma and changed it with their recent selfie, and "If you won't also mind, I'll use this as yours?" asked by Soma, she only blushed and buried herself on to the pillow.

They both shared the night not minding they have an important orientation tomorrow regarding the new Director and professors to be assigned.

Meanwhile, "OH MY GOOOOOOOSH!" burst by Hisako as she opened her phone seeing that she was added as a friend by Erina and what got her giddy is the profile picture, Erina and Soma together, she doesn't know if the account is legit but seeing the picture she believes it's the real deal, scrolling her squeal got louder when she showed everyone Soma's new profile picture which matches Erina's.

Immediately, they opened their phones to add her but instead she already sent request to them.

Back to Erina's room, she's now using her phone since Soma taught her how to use the app and memorized her email and password.

As it was getting late Soma fell asleep in Erina's room.

* * *

The next morning, Soma woke up with a stiff neck as he was sleeping seated on the floor, legs spread wide the bead side supporting the back of his head, to his surprise, Erina's head is beside his she was sleeping horizontally on the bed crouching her body to fit the weightiness of the bed.

As he checks his phone for the time, he woke Erina who almost had another fit as he slept on her room but remembered she had fun last night with him, as Soma calmly stood and yawn, Erina panicked since she woke up late and she forgot about the fact they had an orientation because of the new management that would run the school.

"Freshen up, I'll make a quick carry breakfast for us, and get the bike ready" he yawned and left as he got himself quickly ready.

Fumio offered to make them some breakfast since she understood why they were late since the others had told the Dorm lady about the post and Soma cheering her up until dawn.

A quick full pack sandwiches was made and put to Erina's bag, Soma fixed her helmet and covered her with his jacket again, Erina held on his abdomen tightly as he speeds away for them to arrive quick, she has to bite her lower lip feeling the toned bumps forming to the lad's abdomen, she feels like she wanted to rund her hands but she kept it to herself.

She pouted when the ride ended and they have to get off.

All eyes on them as they entered the hall, she sighed in relief when her father nor other professors wasn't there yet, she took her place by the Polar Star section, when one guy was about to sit beside her, she immediately blocked it and muttered, "Someone's seated there" again all eyes on her as she blushed and looked away showing her usual strict and scary demeanor.

"Thanks" Soma took his seat beside her.

"Have you guys had breakfast?" Megumi asked knowing they were late.

"Speaking of breakfast" said Erina, Hisako looked worried and then Soma's stomach grumbled, "Here" Erina handed him the brown paper bag with the sandwiches.

"Thanks" he said, and both ate, they were wondering why the teachers and staff are late.

Erina pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed it slightly on to her lips, seeing Soma as a messy eater, she groaned and wiped his face clean, the Polar Star girls blinked at what she did.

"Thanks" said Soma.

Another minute and the Director arrived, as he started his speech Erina gritted her teeth, fist forming and glaring at her father, Hisako worried she was about to put her hand to her friend's but Soma beat her to it, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tugging her slightly Erina might hate the touch but appreciates the comfort he gives.

"Well, then… this means war" said Soma with a smirk, Erina blinked and looked at him with disbelief.

* * *

Days later after Soma declared war against the Central, and one by one he started defeating the Elite Ten one by one, climbing himself from ninth until fifth, attaining that he kept the Polar Star Dorm safe, he gave shelter to Erina which she thanked him for, Central kept their end of the bargain not to touch the Dorm anymore and it was off limits.

Erina can sleep calmly when Soma would be around.

Presently, they were all on a break, students are all home for a month vacation Soma stayed since his father flew off to another country while his brother headed back to Cross Academy, leaving him to stay with his girlfriend since Polar Star dorm is the only safe place for her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Soma as he sat beside Erina.

"This… when was this interview?" she asked showing her phone to Soma.

Soma who's having an interview with his number one fan from the journalist club Mitsuro, _"You see… my relationship to Erina is De Facto, or in layman's terms in effect as it was legal or she had agreed as you guys had seen after I asked her out. Although the flow of our relationship at the moment is a bit of a rocky road for me, I'm working my way to her cold heart but I hope I can make her fall for me like I did to her from the first time I laid my eyes on her"_ Soma sheepishly chuckled.

"That… It was after the shokugeki" he admitted.

"Oh…" she sighed feeling bored.

"You know… I wanted to open our shop today since I'm the only guy left at home" said Soma, Erina pouted since her boyfriend is about to leave her, "Say… wanna come to a place where my Mom and Dad built?" he offered.

"We-well… it's better than to do nothing" she pouted and agreed.

Soma preparing the motorbike.

Erina who's wearing cute summer dress secretly took a quick picture of Soma preparing, she giggled and uploaded tagging Alice, Hisako, Ikumi, Megumi and other Polar Star girls who immediately commented as she captioned it, "Off to Somewhere"

After they left, Erina enjoyed the ride since she gets to feel Soma's washboard abdomen.

Pulling over a single building, she blinked, "Welcome to my family's diner" he greeted her as he opened the door for her, she's remained silent and thought, this is where Juichiro-sama was practicing and this is where her boyfriend or the man who defeated her grew up and trained to cook, it wasn't like those high end restaurants but the look of the place was rustic and classic Japanese diner, she did not complain.

"Wanna have something?" asked by her boyfriend who offered her some seat. She sat by the counter and he made her some of their food from the menu.

When he served her the dish she ate it quietly, Soma did not dare to ask how it was, he just let her eat it in peace, eating half of it, she looked at Soma who's smiling at her, she took a piece of meat and brought it up to Soma's mouth to feed him, when he was about to bite, "Well… well… well…" said by the Urban Life Planer lady.

"Hello Yaeko-san" sighed by Soma, "What do you want this time?"

"Oh… nothing much… still the offer quite stands you know"

"What offer?" asked Erina being suspicious her boyfriend cheating.

"Calm down" kissing her hand and held it.

"And who might she be?" Yaeko raised her eye brow removing her shades.

"Nakiri Erina, my girlfriend" said Soma shocking the Urban Planner.

"Wait… the Nakiri?" her eyes wide at the shock.

"Yes, that Nakiri, listen… me and her are about to open the shop, so if you would please get out, and no… I would not give the place up…" he said, "Now leave before I call on a police" he sighed.

After she left with her goons, "What was that all about" Erina looked pissed.

"She wants to buy my mom and dad's place… This place hold lots of memories for us brothers but most especially to Pops who loved the place he and mom built, it's small but we're happy" he explained.

"I see…" said Erina.

After sharing the dish, Erina feeding him, Soma taught her how to arrange the place, after that he taught her some few dish she could help him later when the customers goes in.

To her surprise the place was shortly flooded by people, now she knew how Soma train and move fast just like that training camp where he had thirty minutes time remaining yet he had finished serving over two hundred servings.

She took the chance that it was a great training to work on her cooking speed.

After finishing with the shop, both sat by the counter Soma smiling, "So how's your first time?" he asked.

"Fun yet traumatizing" she replied.

"I think we need to stay here for tonight, I'll take the floor, you take my bed" he offered, he showed her the upper floor of the building which was quite homey, compact yet it has a homey feel to it, Soma showed her his room, it was not that big, a mit smaller than the Dorm room, yet Soma has a big bed.

"I…I think we can share the bed" she blushed and he chuckled.

"No need to push yourself" replied by Soma.

"No… it's okay"

He sighed, "I'll lend you some shirts, I'll look for something that will fit you but I think I'll let you have a look instead, since I don't know your taste of clothes" It was her first time wearing men's clothes for sleeping but it would be fun, rummaging through Soma's closet she found his lose boxers and thought of it as a mini shorts, Soma did not say anything since he's avoiding her to be embarrassed, taking one of his old shirt, a little too loose for her but still managed to hang instead of an off shoulder kind of look.

After her bath Soma took his and got changed in to something comfortable, a pair of gym shorts and cotton shirt.

Both told their goodnight and slept.

Morning later Erina Nakiri woke up facing her boyfriend who comfortable slept cradling her head with his arm, Erina felt that the irritating guy may not be so bad after all.

Taking a quick picture of sleeping Soma who she remembers supposed to be wearing a cotton shirt, now half naked cuddled with her earlier. She posted it and again tagged her friends who later on replied on comments blowing her up with questions especially her cousin who's jelous since she gets to stay with her boyfriend while Alice and Ryo are away from each other.

Waking Soma up, she ended up being wrestled back to bed and cuddled, pinching Soma by the rib he winced, "Sorry" said Erina.

"It's time to wake up" she said, "Oh… right!" said Soma, we'll have to go to the market to get some supplies for today" he said.

"Uhm… I don't have proper clothes" she blushed.

"Then, come with me" he said and she followed him to Joichiro's room.

Opening his mother's closet, "Look for anything that can fit you or to your liking" said Soma.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Would I be letting you if not?"

"Oh… okay then. Thank you" and she started looking for some clothes, she found another plain floral dress, a sleeveless one which looked like a summer dress yet it was simple.

Wearing the dress after they tidied up, Soma matched the dress when Erina insisted to take over his wardrobe and looked for something that would match her dress, with a pair of white shorts and gray shirt that has the Yukihara logo by the chest, she finds it okay since he doesn't own any multi colored shirts at all, Soma found it amusing that Erina likes to match, he reminded himself to get more stuff that would match her casuals.

Heading to the market they stumbled upon some few people that knew Soma well, Soma introduced Erina to them and they happily accepted her, "Soma-kun!" greeted by a girl the same age as them.

"Mayumi-chan! Please meet my girlfriend Erina" Erina internally cheering to herself as the girl looked devastated after knowing Soma's already taken.

"Hello, nice to meet you, are you also friends with Soma?" Erina politely asked and the girl shied away and nodded taking Erina's offered hand.

"W-what are you guys doing here to day?" she asked.

"Well, we're out shopping for supplies for later in the evening, since me and Erina will be heading back to Totsuki to get some stuff since I think we'll be staying here for a while and do some actually training" Erina would agree since the experience she had yesterday is better than any training she had since the actual rush of the public is present.

Heading back, Soma gave her a pink helmet, "I asked a friend to customize that, do you like it?" he asked and she nodded with excitement.

Taking the helmet and wearing them, like the usual Soma would fic it for her and settle her first before speeding off.

An hour and half they arrived back to Totsuki, Fumio greeted them, "We'll just grab some few things and be heading back to the diner" said Soma and Erina nodded thanking Fumio.

After they left, "Just like Joichiro" she snorted remembering how sweet he is to his wife.

Arriving back to the diner, they settled Erina's things first as he gave space from his closet for her.

For a month both operated the diner, Erina actually enjoying the life in a small diner since she gets to experience new things like competition against shops from the mall near the station, Soma and her acting like married couple as they do shopping and sleep together which she now enjoy and loves the touches Soma gives her.

Soma promising her the courtship that he would perform as they are together still in its effect since he had been surprising her with small yet sweet things, she gets to post it on social media letting others know that Yukihira Soma is taken.

Though from time to time, Soma would ask her if his dish is delicious and Erina would turn her head smirk and say it's disgusting avoiding the puppy dog eyes her boyfriend gives and the pout that she wants to kiss badly.

She's not gonna lie, both shared kisses which ended up to a full make out, naughty hands roaming to places that it's not supposed to be, both teens are alone sleeping in one bed, what would they expect?

Finally everyone was back to Totsuki and for the month vacation they had, Erina had posted tons of photos of them, her friend and the female student body had been updated to her and her post, especially to their new profile picture which was even more intimate, Soma taking a selfie Erina behind him sitting sideways tightly hugging him avoiding falling both wearing helmets and sitting on a motorbike.

For that whole vacation Erina and Soma are the hot topic of the school, little did anyone know Azami had been following her post and feel all giddy that his Senpai's son is together with his daughter, this might make him in-laws with Joichiro in the future.

When Soma was dragged by the Aldini brothers, Ryo, Shun, Daigo, Isshiki, Zenji, Shoji and other guys off to some barbecue cook off, Erina however was dragged by the girls to her room, Alice cuddled the eight foot tall bunny beside her bed and asked her about what did she and So ma though out that one month since both of them are alone in one house.

"Nothing... though I had fun cooking at his family's diner, a real experience of how real Rush comes in and how you get pressured, unlike on a restaurant where we're hidden in a kitchen and all things are prepared like the ingredients by the staff, there at his diner, we get to prepare everything while serving!" She said.

"Me and Megumi helped him there once, and we knew how you feel!" Ikumi commented.

"Oh…" She asked how did they end up there and they explained that Soma had some competition with the other stores and wanted to play along they replied.

"You know, I've meet some of his family, they're really good looking and tall!" said Erina, "Like his cousin Yuuri Katsuki, he's the Japanese figure skater and Olympic medalist!" she said with excitement, "Takumi Walker, his cousin as well, Kaname, Tsuruga, Tsukimori and Nakahara!" she counted, they came since he wanted to introduce me" she blushed.

"Girl, you just hit the jackpot!" said Alice, "So where to get a gut like that again?" she added and her cousin glared at her.

"Read my back post!" said Hisako laughing.

Soma on the other hand might be part of the Elite Ten since he defeated them one by one, but for him his skills are not enough to defeat Erina's father, but for him he'll do it step by step since all he had to do first was secure her safety and do what like his father did to Erina, make her happy and let her fell protected.

Even though their relationship was forced by him and made it De Facto and let the flow of the relation work because of its existing deal, still like he promised he worked his way through her heart and bit by bit it's becoming like a real relationship.

End


End file.
